Dangerous Love Encounter
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Months after being rejected, Yuu hasn't gotten over his best friend. He's been holding it better than expected. The chance for everything to return to normal when a fated encounter with a attractive foreigner results in roping him with more problems than he would ever want. But maybe, this encounter is what he needs to get over his unrequited love.


**Dangerous Love Encounters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi.**

**Summary: Months after being rejected, Yuu hasn't gotten over his best friend. He's been holding it better than expected. The chance for everything to return to normal when a fated encounter with a attractive foreigner results in roping him with more problems than he would ever want. But maybe, this encounter is what he needs to get over his unrequited love. **

**Pairing: OC (Diamond)/Yuu Yanase, Hatori Yoshiyuki/Chiaki Yoshino and the other pairings **

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Genre: Suspense, Action, Drama**

**Warning: Swearing, violence and unintentional OOC **

**I think I'm at the point where I wanted to give Yuu someone to be happy with but then it would also mean having to do lore expanding again because of who the character is in my universe. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Target Lock

* * *

The rain poured down on the dark streets of Shibuya. Citizens caught in it made their way across the Scramble Crossing for shelter. Cars drove slowly to not hit anyone but people with umbrellas walked even slower, making things more annoying.

The 109 building showed the latest fashion trend going around, constantly shifting between the brands. Idols appeared on the screen to promote the girly brands with a big goofy smiles. It was difficult to hear their voices due to the sounds of vehicle engines.

While the streets of Shibuya were as loud and crowded as ever, the rooftops of its buildings were another story entirely. The rain forced most of the buildings to close off the roof. However, locked doors didn't stop outlaws from traveling from rooftop to rooftop.

A man was using the rooftops to escape. He was a middle age with a rather lean build. His clothes were soaked from a combination of the heavy rain and dripping blood from an open wound. He cursed to himself at his carelessness as he tried to escape his attackers. They weren't too far behind, judging by the splashing of puddles behind him. They moved swiftly like night predators hunting their prey. Even with the terrible weather, his enemies didn't seem to lose sight of him.

The man wanted to use the rain and the rooftops to escape to his hideout but they were too quick for him. At some point, he reached a dead end with nowhere to go except down. His attackers had him cornered.

"End of the line, Shoyo-dono! We got you trapped!"

Shoyo was the man's given name that he had kept close to the chest. These people profiled him and had personally tracked him down. He underestimated the lengths these people would go to find him. All for one stupid assignment that amounted to nothing unless all the pieces were found! If he wasn't tempted by the end-goal, he wouldn't have found himself in this situation! There was no guarantee that the end result would give him what he wanted.

There were people who wanted it all for whatever notorious reason. Clearly, he had a good reason for wanting to keep this information to himself and his colleagues. But there was a large hidden group to Japan society at large that wanted this information and they would use any means necessary to get it. Bribery, extortion, thievery, murder...the list goes on and on. For Shoyo, he was only pursued by a man and woman from the organization.

The woman stood out more than the man. She refused to wear a coat that would protect her from the rain, her tan skin shining from the droplets. Gold eyes like a cat stared at her prey before her. Her shiny silver hair added to her feline features. She had tied her hair up to not let it get in the way of the pursuit, but if Shoyo didn't know better, keeping her hair up put more emphasis on her cat-like expression now that she had him where she wanted him. Her clothes were provocative in nature. She wore a purple catsuit that covered most of her body. However, there was a huge zipper in the middle of said catsuit unzipped into a V shape exposing the sides of her boobs. A taser could be found in her hands, waiting to be used.

She was a sexy vamp ready to go in for the kill but her partner was even worse. The man was a tall redhead. His foreign stature was not to be messed with. His black trenchcoat ignored the rain that attempted to bring him down. This man had many hidden weapons underneath said trenchcoat and Shoyo didn't want to know what would be used to apprehend him. The worst part was his eyes though. Having red hair was one thing, but to have bloody eyes to match...Red eyes were a sign that something terrible would befall on those who lock eye contact with them.

Put the red eyes on a handsome man and it was a death sentence.

"D-Don't think you've won!" Shoyo stuttered. His eyes looked back at the man and then the woman. He needed to find an opening if he had any chance of survival.

"I think we did," the silver haired lady purred. "You're not going to jump off. We're just going to take you back to our bratty boss and make you give us the information we want."

The information was confidential. If it was leaked to people like them, then years of trying to perform these tasks would be exposed to the public. These two weren't law enforcement or government officials. They were mercenaries out for themselves.

"N-Never! You'll never take me alive!"

The woman's jaw dropped at the declaration. She looked over to her partner with fear in her eyes.

"Idiot, you just gave him permission to-."

The redhead had vanished from the girl's sight in almost an instant. Their target looked around puzzled on where the villainous person went. There weren't that many areas for the guy to disappear to.

"Don't blink."

Shoyo made the mistake to blink. In that short time frame, the redhead was in front of him with a knife pressed against his neck.

"A-ahh?!"

"You blinked," the man hummed. The smile on his face widened. Shoyo's blood ran cold seeing an expression akin to a demon.

The woman also happened to blink. One moment, their target was still alive. The next moment, blood splattered over the roof tiles and her partner's shirt.

"Did you really just kill him?" she asked in an agitated tone. "You weren't supposed to take it literally!"

The man had sliced his knife through the man's neck, killing him instantly. However, he forgot that a dead person could no longer support their own weight. Shoyo's body suddenly leaned back and fell off the building. The young man caught the body of the corpse before it fell off. Had it fallen to the ground, it would have caught the attention of the citizens, something that could not happen.

"Shit, he was more trouble than he was worth!" the young redhead cursed. "The boss better be happy that we got one of these bastards."

The redhead demonstrated his super-human strength and threw the corpse back onto the roof next to his partner. The woman didn't react with how callous her partner was being.

"Diamond, you have to be careful. The blood can be left on the building and then people are going to wonder what happened…"

"Whisper-chan, you see how hard it's raining now? The blood will be non-existent."

"But the blood wouldn't be an issue if you didn't kill our targets violently."

"I can't help it."

"You should. You're going to mess up at some point and someone is going to see you mutilate these poor souls."

Despite her scolding, the woman named Whisper didn't sound all too upset at the idea of her partner ruining their targets. She grew up with enough bloodshed to last a lifetime. What Diamond did was child's play.

Before Diamond could argue, his cellphone rang ominously. he set the theme of his boss to Dracula. Every time he heard it, his mind and body filled with dread. Diamond sighed as he picked up the phone.

"Hello. You have reached the Diamond Slasher. What can I do for you?"

Diamond immediately put his phone away from his ear the moment someone started screaming on the other side. No speaker was needed.

"What is taking you so long?!" Diamond's boss shouted on the other line. "There are three guys running loose with what I need! If we lose them, we're never going to get them!"

Diamond rolled his eyes. "You know, I think it would have been better if we negotiated instead of going down this kill route-."

"Oh, shut the hell up! You enjoy killing people!"

"...Point taken," Diamond chuckled. "I got one of the bastards that tried to run away. The other two went into hiding."

"Tell Arrow-kun that we're going to have to wait to lure the others out. They're onto us now," Whisper said.

Diamond repeated the message, and that caused their boss Arrow to curse in a weird alien language.

"Dammit. We could have done this the easy way, but they clearly didn't want to. Okay, make a spectacle of this man's body and make it clear that we're coming for them."

Whisper stared at Diamond's cellphone in disbelief. Her boss was out here promoting violence against the corpse and causing a ruckus.

_So much for a silent approach._ She thought grimly to herself.

Diamond approved of Arrow's decision. The knife used to kill his target was put against the corpse's neck. Whisper looked away before she witnessed her partner decapitate the corpse.

"We're taking the head as a prize and hanging the body for people to see," Diamond hummed. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they realize they're going to have it just as bad. Kyeh-kyeh-kyeh!"

"...I wonder why I put up with you…" Whisper mumbled as she flinched at the sound of something getting squashed. "Those idiots could have just listened to our request...but the hard way it is."

* * *

**TBC with 1904 words. Notes! **

**1\. I always headcanoned that Sekai Ichi would be able to blend together with either Persona or The World Ends With You. Because the cast are just ordinary people, nothing would appear out of the ordinary. So some elements of Shibuya are based on The World Ends With You but keeps the actual number of real life Shibuya.**

**2\. For what I will say so far, there are four main symbols in a card game (plus the Joker). Each symbol has a weapon preference. **

**Diamond Slasher **

**Heart Poison**

**Clover Piercer**

**Spade Shooter**

**3\. The Diamond in this story is not the Diamond in my Smash universe. This Diamond is a reference to the card while the villain Diamond from the Smash Brothers Realm is a reference to a jewel and theme named with his daughter Pearl. An alternative codename is Slasher as pointed above. He also has a real name. **


End file.
